


Sweet Creature.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: If it meant being with Luke you were willing to deal with his long work hours, you missed him but you tried to understand that work was important. Eventually though tensions got too high and everything came crashing down, another person was getting ready to leave and you couldn’t allow that.





	Sweet Creature.

_Sweet creature, had another talk about where it’s going wrong._   
_But we’re still young. We don’t know where we’re going._

You loved Luke, that didn’t change despite how much he was driving you crazy recently. Things were difficult at work, there was so much tension with Spencer still being in prison, the team were spending more hours than usual at the office and that meant that the already short amount of time you had Luke for was cut even more. It wasn’t his fault, you understood and respected why he was putting so much work in but you couldn’t help but worry.

When you did see him it was early in the morning when he got home, you’d wake up to him climbing into bed next to you while trying to be quiet. You’d fall back asleep with his arms around your waist but when you woke up again they’d be gone and it was like he had never been there. It wasn’t like Luke didn’t know he was putting a strain on the relationship but what could he do? The quicker helped to fix the situation the quicker he’d be back with you, like he so desperately wanted.

In an attempt to bring some sense of normal back to your relationship you had planned a date. Friday afternoon Luke was to come home from work early to you and the dinner you had made, you would chat about your days and eventually find your way over to the couch where you’d spend the rest of the night in his arms watching old reruns on tv, but actually ignoring them completely as you got completely absorbed in the good conversation. You had it all planned out, if you got this then maybe things would start to relax.

Six o'clock rolled around and you finished making dinner, the apartment was filled with the delicious scent of the bread you had spent a good portion of the day preparing. You laid out the food on the dining table that had been getting significantly less use than usual and when fifteen minutes past and Luke hadn’t arrived you decided to go wash up the pots and trays you had used, saving doing it once he was here.

Half seven came and went, still no sign of him. Maybe there was just bad traffic, or he got caught up on some paperwork. There were excuses and you decided to accept them for now, it bugged you that he hadn’t called or texted to tell you he was going to be late but you could bring that up later.

Eleven o’clock hit and there was finally movement from the front door, you groggily sat up from the couch where you had dozed off. You heard Luke sigh and fumble around as he took his coat and shoes off, dumping his back down beside the door before

“I’m sorry, we finally got a lead and Emily wanted us to keep at it.” Luke looked exhausted, he’d been up since 7am and while you wanted to tell him it was okay, tell him that he should just head to bed you couldn’t. It was one thing to let you know that he was going to be late so you didn’t have your hopes up but letting you sit there for hours like some lost puppy waiting for their owner was unacceptable. You couldn’t let this go.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” You laughed, face contorted in both anger and disbelief. “Luke, I’ve been sat here since six waiting for you to come home. There’s six other people on that team, don’t you think they could have worked that lead while you - oh I don’t know, came home to your girlfriend who you promised you’d spend time with for the first time in months?”

_Oh, we started, two hearts in one home._   
_It’s hard when we argue, we’re both stubborn I know._

Luke knew you had a point, he had been so caught up that telling you he would be late had completely slipped his mind. It wasn’t like he had done this on purpose, he wanted to be home with you as badly as you wanted it.

“You know it’s not that simple.” He said with a defeated voice, glancing down at Roxy who had hurried into the room at the realisation that Luke was home. She nuzzled her nose up against his palm before trotting over to you, you just shook your head once again in disbelief and stood up.

“I get it, I really do. You want to help your friend, that’s fine. What isn’t fine is you putting your work before me, I try and be so understanding of all your long hours and trips across the country but god, one day you’re going to wake up and realise you know more about those serial killers than your own girlfriend.”

You watched Luke clench his jaw, trying to stop whatever words he wanted to say from coming out. It was a difficult situation when both people had good points, you wanted to be sympathetic but what you had asked from Luke wasn’t difficult. There was already a gap forming between the two of you and you didn’t want it to get any bigger, you were terrified of being left especially by him.

Too many people had left and promising they weren’t going anywhere, it just sounded like an empty promise nowadays. Watching as your relationship slowly began to change and drift apart was terrifying, you were doing everything you could to stop it from happening but if Luke couldn’t offer the same kind of support, what was the point?

“Do you really think that’s going to happen?” Luke questioned, his voice was soft but there was hurt behind it. Maybe it wasn’t fair that he feeling like that since it was his fault that you were telling him all of this, yet he still hated how you honestly thought that his job was more important to him than you; that hurt. “I come home to you, always. Sometimes I’m late but I always get here.”

_Sweet creature, wherever I go, you bring me home._   
_Sweet creature, when I run out of rope, you bring me home._

Realistically you knew it wasn’t going to happen but even having it be a possibility in your head proved there was something wrong. With a sigh you crossed your arms over your chest protectively and shrugged your shoulders, that wasn’t the answer Luke wanted.

“Okay. Well, I’ll let you have some time to think about it.” He said before turning and leaving the room, you followed him with the sudden realisation of what he was doing. Tears threatened to spill down your cheeks as you watched him head directly for the front door, grabbing his coat and slipping his shoes on quickly.

“Luke, please.” You saw him pause at the sound of your voice but then take a deep breath and open the door, you’d had arguments before but never one that had resulted in him leaving before. “Fine, go! Everyone always fucking does!” You yelled after him after he closed the door, leaving you alone in the apartment.

You stood there staring at the door, almost expecting Luke to come back in armed with apologies and soft words but he didn’t. The tears that you had tried to keep refrained were now sliding down your face with reckless abandon since there was no one there to see them, you wiped them away aggressively and then at your nose which was already started to run. Could you blame Luke for leaving? You felt like a mess, an overbearing, dramatic mess and maybe he had the right idea leaving.

After what felt like an eternity staring at the front door as if it would make Luke return you wandered into your bedroom. You were used to going to bed without Luke there but it was just different this time, he was meant to be there, welcoming you into his embrace with open arms and a kiss to your forehead. Instead you stripped out of your clothes and climbed into bed alone, the cold sheets making you shiver.

_Just two hearts in one home, it gets harder when we argue._   
_We’re both stubborn, I know._

You weren’t sure how long you laid there, replaying the argument in your head and going over each word said. You still felt the same but instead of feeling angry you just felt sad, things had been so good when you first started dating and now you spent most of the time thinking about those memories instead of making new ones.

Even if things were rough, you weren’t prepared to let Luke go. You loved him so much and you knew he felt the same, even though you drove him crazy on days like this. You wondered if the partners of the other agents felt like you, were they more understanding?

For the second time that day you were jolted awake by the sound of the front door opening, you peeked at the alarm clock and realised Luke had been gone for two hours. Instead of getting up to greet him you stayed curled up in bed, listening to him walk around the apartment looking for you. When he walked into the bedroom you closed your eyes and pretended to be asleep, much like when a child does when their parent walks in past their bedtime.

Luke stripped out his clothes like you had done previously and hesitantly climbed into bed beside you, even though you were still upset with him you couldn’t not move closer and rest your head against his chest. No matter how pissed you were, he was here and that was something that you had to appreciate.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said after a few minutes of silence, his fingertips tracing feather light patterns on your shoulder. You pondered on his words for a while, Luke knew about the abandonment issues you had so while you were thankful he had clarified he wasn’t leaving it didn’t make sense considering what had happened only a few hours ago.

“Is that not what you just did?” You mumbled, trying not to sound bitter but failing.

“I came back, didn’t I?”

He was right, he came back and that was something that not a lot of people did. You wanted to be angry at him for leaving in the first place but you just weren’t, it had allowed you both time to think and even with so much time spent apart you both needed to be alone sometimes.

“I’m sorry for being over dramatic, you should be working hard to get your friend back and it was selfish of me to make it all about me.” You sighed and cuddled closer to him, his arm tightened around you to keep you close. It wasn’t like you were the only one with issues, Luke was scared that one day something would happen and you’d be left alone for good.

“(Y/N), you are a handful but you’re also worth it. You had every right to be angry, I need to do better.” You looked up at him, his heart breaking a little as he noticed how red your nose and eyes were. You studied his face before leaning in and kissing him, practically melting against his touch.

“We both do.”

You fell asleep together, Luke had already called for the day off work so there was no panic about getting up early. There was still plenty he could do to help at home while also being with you, finding ways to compromise was never easy but always worth it. To him, you were worth everything.

_When I run out of rope, you bring me home._   
_You’ll bring me home._


End file.
